Chapter 1/Missing
Episode 1.08 Jason Bourne (Federation space, sector 223) The Enterprise is flying next to the USS Daedalus that's ferrying Starfleet Intelligence officers. (Deck 8, transporter room 2) The transporter beam deposits Typhuss and four women from Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss good to see you again my friend Captain Martin says as he extends his hand to shake his academy friend's hand. You too, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. And who are these people Captain Martin says looking at Typhuss. Deputy Director Pamela Landy, Nicolette Parsons, Doctor Connie Dowd and Dita Mandy says Typhuss as he looks at John. John Martin rank Captain, Starfleet service number: C980-LI099-3470, ship posting USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Sovereign class, crew complement: 855, warp speed: 9.7 says Deputy Director Landy as she looks at Captain Martin. I see you know about me says Captain Martin as he looks at the Director. Who can forget the man who destroyed the one thing that could of helped us defeat the Dominion once and for all Landy says as she leaves the transporter room. Uh what did I do? John asked Typhuss. I have no idea, you tell me says Typhuss as he looks at John. During the Dominion War he along with Chief O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir cured the Founders that were infected with a disease that would of killed them all and ended the war says Nicky as she heads to catch up with Pamela. Typhuss they were willing to drop all of our morals to kill an entire species John says as he and Typhuss walked out of the transporter room. Nicky, you do know the cure helped end the Dominion War, killing the Founders would have made the war last for years says Typhuss as he looks at Nicky. Typhuss killing the Founders would of left the Jem'Hadar with no one to worship and we'd wipe them all out but no Starfleet had to get in the way of victory with phasers and disruptors and cures Nicky says as she walks away from the two men. John looks at Typhuss. (Deck 1, observation lounge) On the big screen shows the record of Jason Bourne as Typhuss briefs the senior staff on the mission. Jason Bourne is one of the best Starfleet Intelligence agents, Bourne has done many missions for Starfleet Intelligence and I even helped Bourne during some of those missions says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. John's listening then speaks. Typhuss what happened why didn't he return from this mission he was on Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen and Typhuss. Bourne was on a mission in Xindi space and it looks like Bourne got captured by the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at John. John gets up and looks at the area marked Xindi space, then at Director Landy. You do know you're sending us into a part of space no ship has ever returned from right Captain Martin says as he looks at Pamela. You know what Captain I could care less what happens to this ship just as long as I got my agent back in one piece and that's all I care about as for you Starfleet types you think that you got it easy with your ships and weapons that fighting is always the answer to peace when we have one thing that can deal with the Xindi threat once and for all Landy says as she looks at Captain Martin and his senior staff. We've done a lot of good up here we defeated the Goa'uld and the Dominion we can handle the Xindi and the Borg Commander Kadan says as she looks at Pamela. She snickers. And we've got a Bajoran who worked with the Cardassians before Pamela says as she looks at Kadan. She leaves the observation lounge. What the hell was that all about? John asked Typhuss. I don't know, I will talk to Pam says Typhuss as he gets up from his chair and leaves the observation lounge. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge and walks into the turbolift. (Turbolift) Pam, you can't talk to John like that, he is my friend, if the Enterprise is destroyed we all die and we can't go home says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. Typhuss he's a Starfleet officer all he cares about is getting the mission done via shooting first and ask questions never and why pollute the gene pool with Trill DNA Pam says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm also a Starfleet officer, Pam says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. But you're nice you should take command of the Enterprise during this mission Pam says to Typhuss as the lift stops on deck 8. I can't do that, I took command of a friend's ship three years ago during a peace conference and let me tell you he was not happy with me I'm not going though that again says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. If I remember correctly you and him talked it out afterwards Typhuss and right now Captain Martin isn't the best choice I've read his file he's rash and too reckless and you better choice where your loyal too, good day Captain Pamela says as she walks out of the lift. Typhuss walks out of the lift to catch up with Pam. All right, I will take command of the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. Pam gives Typhuss a padd with orders on it. (Captain Martin's quarters) Over my dead body Typhuss that woman is playing with your head John says looking at Typhuss. You don't know Pamela Landy at all, I have known her for years, Pam is my friend she wouldn't do that says Typhuss as he looks at John. On the orders of Deputy Director Pamela Landy, I'm relieving you of command says Typhuss as he gives John a padd with the orders on it. She's not my commanding officer Typhuss she can't relieve me of my command only Starfleet Command can do that so her orders are invalid John says to Typhuss as he puts the padd down on his desk in his quarters. I don't think so, Pam is a Admiral she outranks you says Typhuss as he leaves John's quarters. Typhuss wait what the hell is up with the force field at my door John says looking at his best friend. Ask Deputy Director Landy about that says Typhuss as he leaves John's quarters as the doors close behind him.